A Chorus Line
by Goddess Bless
Summary: In an attempt to distract Edward from his depressive and self destructive path, the Cullen family attends a production of A Chorus Line under the guise of Esme's birthday gift. At the Intiman Theatre in Seattle Edward finds new love and life. EC/HP DHAU
1. What I did for Love

So, I think disclaimers are stupid- and if this was not fanfiction it would not be on a fanfiction site. Deal

* * *

Bella had left him almost without thought or even a remote responsibility to his emotions. She had left him on a bright sunny day, more so that he couldn't follow her, but Edward still felt that it was only to mock his impending sadness. He hadn't expected her to stay as long as she had, however he hadn't been able to stop himself at wishing and watching for a forever with her.

A faerie tale, happily ever after theme that would have suited his imagination perfectly. The cards had never, and would never fall in his favour as it seemed, and he was once again left alone. It was better that way, he concluded because then he could not risk hurting her. He was a dark creature, dangerous and a built predator meant to kill but not love.

That statement could also not be true though- he had seen it there in her eyes once, the love. And he knew that he felt the same way. Carlisle and Esme had found love in each other, as had Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. It was a possibility that vampires could love, but that love was just not meant for him. Sometimes he just wished- his train of thought was suddenly cut short by an overwhelming sense of happiness and calm.

"Ah, ah Edward." Jasper took his time sitting down next to Edward on the grassy hill behind their home. Once settled and comfortable Jasper wrapped an arm around the smaller male's shoulders. "You've been like this for far too long. Love is sometimes lost- but it is better to have loved, than to not have loved at all. Without love, our family would not exist. Without love we all might have let ourselves fall prey to our instincts and be the monsters that you so fear that we are."

Edward looked up sharply, it was not as if his thoughts on being a vampire were not known however to hear it spoken about to readily was something different entirely.

"I can't just let go of her, Jasper. Bella was my everything- still is my everything."

"That is where you're wrong. She never was, and will never be your everything. Take a good look inside my head and I will show you what I mean." Edward sighed, and then sank into the thoughts of his brother figure. What he saw made him stop short for a few moments. It was his family, visions of them watching him carefully from afar afraid to jostle his gentle mental psyche. Esme being held and comforted by Carlisle, Alice watching him and desperately trying to get a vision of his future; Emmett was also not himself, hunting smaller less dangerous animals without the vigor and life that usually came forth. Jasper refrained from showing him visions of Rosalie.

Rosalie had not been able to stand Edward's depression and had left shortly after Bella. They knew she would be coming back eventually, but not while Edward was still in this slump. She did not need to be an empath to feel the emotions rolling off of Edward, and thus needed to leave.

Edward sighed, this was not what he wanted for his family, they did not need to suffer and split up due to his selfish nature. But he just couldn't let Bella go! "Jasper, I cannot just move on. I feel as if I am drowning and no matter how hard I try I cannot break the surface."

"I know Edward, I have felt it too. Your emotions are much to pungent to ignore." They shared a small, but uneasy smile. "You will continue to drown until you find something that will help you move on. It might be next week, it might be years from now. But when it happens, you'll know."

"But how will I know?"

"If you hadn't already used the metaphor of drowning I would say it would feel like getting splashed by a bucket of cold water. It wakes you up and all of a sudden the world is not its dark greys. You'll breathe again."

* * *

A/N: So, before I post the next chapter, this is solely decided upon the readers. Should Edward be with Hermione or Harry? I had an original view of this story, but as I was writing this chapter something else hit me, that made me change it to one of two things, thus your choice. In the end it will be my final decision, but insights will be helpful. And, yes its short but its a prologue and they are supposed to be short.


	2. At The Ballet

I would never do a femHarry story, sorry. I love him too much as a male. And I warn you all now, I don't know how long my concentration will stay on this story. I have a tendency to get side tracked once my school work picks up, and as I just started my second summer course today, I might not be able to continue. However I will give you a valiant effort. I know that this chapter gets confusing, but I wanted to keep in the musical parts, so I kept rewriting it until I came to the least confusing version, the one I am positing now. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been nearly a month after that conversation on the hill with Jasper. After that day Edward made valiant attempts to mend his broken heart, if only so that his family would not suffer. They still did however it was a marginal improvement over what it had been.

The Cullens were sitting in the living room, all spread out naturally around the mother figure, Esme. She smiled at each one of them, and Edward felt something stir within him. Seeing his mother figure so happy, after so long of sadness and disappointment was a triumph for him.

It was Esme's "birthday", or rather the celebration of the day of her transformation many years before. Edward had recorded several of his own compositions, as well as his own arrangements for songs that he knew were her favourites. When she had gently opened the package, nothing in the world could have made her feel better, and she had smiled the largest smile any of her family had seen in a long time.

Due to Edwards attempt of lightening the atmosphere around the house Rosalie had come back, however she maintained an almost scientifically accurate distance between what she considered her brother. Part of it was to stay away from the depressive atmosphere that he seemed to carry constantly; another reason was simply that she didn't want to lose her temper with the healing boy. Bella never had been right for this family, and Rosalie knew it, yet no one had listened to her so she stayed away.

The final gift to Esme came from Alice and Rosalie, as a joint gift. It was in a small rectangular box covered in metallic gold wrapping paper and gold wire ribbon. The present itself looked like it had come straight out of a magazine, but what else could you expect when Alice was involved. After untying the bow carefully, Esme took the lid off the box and lifted out the gift.

It was a page printed off of the internet, a swath of seven tickets for the Hungry Lion Theatre Company, a touring company from London's, production of A Chorus Line, the musical at the Intiman Theatre in Seattle. "They're having a three week engagement at the Intiman Theatre. Alice says that we'll like it enough to want to see it again." Esme smiled excitedly at Rosalie's words. It wasn't often that the family went out with each other, and the prospect that at least some of her family would enjoy it enough to see it again was wonderful.

"The show is in two weeks, so that gives us enough time to go and shop for show outfits! These are opening night tickets, so the gala afterwards will be a 'must see', as in we must go!" Alice was nearly jumping with excitement over the prospect of shopping for new outfits. Another exciting aspect was the gala afterwards; surely everyone should have nice clothing. 'And Edward won't know what hit him…' Edward turned to look at Alice suspiciously once her head filled with reciting the Russian alphabet. Any kind of alphabet, or reading of a book in another language never proved well for him.

The theatre was crowded with everyone dressed in their finest. Every big wig from the surrounding areas was there, obviously showing off their love of culture. The group of Cullens fit in quite nicely among the 'beautiful' people, even so much as outshining more than a few of them. Jasper looked around at the packed lobby in which he stood with a slight grimace that could have been mistaken for an upset stomach to someone without knowledge of who- and what- he was. Alice took his hand firmly in her own as they wound through the crowded entryway.

"You'll be fine, you can even breathe if you'd like. There is so much perfume and cologne in here you could not smell a human if you tried." Jasper nodded, but did not inhale. Alice continued to lead the family through the throng until finally she reached an usher. Upon telling the young gentleman what their seats were, they were lead to seats about six rows back from the stage.

"The best seats you can get aren't actually in the front." She informed her family while they were situating themselves in their seats, "Too close and you'll be able to see into the lighting and it'll break the," she held up two fingers on each hand, "'elution' of the show. The best are around the F to I sections." They sat as the rest of the audience trickled in and took their places. It was nearly a half hour later that the lights dimmed and voice spoke over the sound system.

"Welcome to the Intiman Theatre, in Seattle, Washington. The Hungry Lion traveling Theatre Company out of London, England will perform tonight's performance. We at the Intiman Theatre take pride in our security and would like everyone in the audience to take a moment to locate the emergency exits located periodically around the theatre. In the case of an emergency and Intiman Theatre staff member or associate will lead you in the proper steps to safely exit the building. Please remember that all recording and flash photography is strictly prohibited. Please also remember to shut off all beepers, cell phones, pagers, and other noise making devices. We would also like to remind you that the Intiman Theatre is a public building, and thus smoking is illegal. Thank you for your time and attention ladies and gentlemen and enjoy tonight's performance of, A Chorus Line."

While the voice had been speaking a band of a little over thirty people entered onto the stage and had stood frozen in the background. The music started, and it went right into the show without overture.

"Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch...Again!

Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch...Again!

Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch...Again!

Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch...Right!"

It was obviously an audition with a man in the front barking out steps for the group of thirty dancers to follow. They went through different styles, all the while singing and some getting periodically rejected.

It was until a little before mid show that Edward found himself staring with great earnest at one of the men up on stage. He had never pictured himself the least bit homosexual, but this man. Oh, this man! He was beauty, he was sex personified. Edward briefly looked down in his program to see what the young man playing the part was, he searched vehemently through the small thumbnails of headshots until he came to one.

'Character: Greg

Actor: Harrison Ronald Douglas

Bio: Harrison Ronald Douglas began his career at six years in his school's production of Dear Edwina Jr. He has been with the Hungry Lion Theatre Company for two years, partaking in such productions as 1776 (John Adams), Little Shop of Horrors (Seymour), and Bells are Ringing (Jeff Moss) he would like to thank God and his family for their love and support.'

"I bet you all knew what you wanted to be when you grew up. Me? I didn't, I was just a kid for a while. Oh, and then one day my father had this fabulous library in the back of our house. And when I was about eleven, I guess, I found this medical textbook. And it had pictures of male and female anatomy. I thought that was pretty interesting, I used to read that book a lot." There was a chuckle from the audience.

"Were you interested in medicine, or in the pictures?" Asked the man playing the casting director.

"No, well, I…"

'Greg' or Harrison's short monologue had ended and the song had begun. The whole point was that, instead of having the now group of 16 auditioners recite a monologue or sing for him, he wanted a life story. The cast members talked about being too young to take over, too young to ignore. Not growing tall enough to do what they wanted, not growing a chest. Crushes. Harrison, for Edward was sure this came more from him than the actual character, 'My whole life was a secret.'

One of the characters started talking about how she shaved her sister's head and Edward briefly thought about shaving Rosalie's head. He immediately wiped it from his mind that would start world war three.

Harrison stepped to front of the group again and began another monologue- one that Edward enjoyed quite a lot, if only so he could fantasize about Harrison being gay. "The worst thing in school was that every time the teacher called on me

I'd be hard! I'd be hard!" The audience laughed, "Really! I mean, I had to lean against the desk, like this." He leaned forward awkwardly clearly imitating an awkward kid in class with boner. Edward knew that sight, for he saw it often at the high school. "And the teacher would say, 'Stand up straight!' I can't I have a pain in my... side!" He grabbed his side comically, "'Stand up straight!'" He changed from the leaning position to walking with his arms down below his pelvis area, clearly imitating holding something, "Or walking down the halls, you'd have to walk, like this, with all your books stacked up in front of you." Another young man, black and not nearly as attractive as Harrison stepped forward from the line they were all making across the stage.

"Yeah, I did too. I thought I was a sex maniac!"

Without stepping forward two girls said, "You are!!"

A different boy stepped forward this time and clapped Harrison on the shoulder, "Me too. It didn't go down for three years."

Harrison nodded at the man and continued his monologue as if he had never been interrupted, "Oh, and the bus. The bus was the worst. I'd take even one look at a bus and _bingo_! And then there was the time I was making out with Sally Ketchum in the back seat of the car. We were kissing and necking and I was feeling her boobs, and feeling her boobs." Edward bit back a growl that was sitting at the back of his throat- this was the character speaking, not Harrison. And why did he care anyway! He didn't.

"And after about an hour or so, she said," And he switched to a false falsetto voice, "'Oh, don't you wanna feel anything else?' And I suddenly thought to myself, 'No, I don't.' I think that it was the first time I realized I was homosexual. And I got so depressed, because I thought being gay meant being a bum all the rest of my life."

The song picked up and he was left in the dust and finally before Edward knew it, it was the end of the musical.

The audience rose to their feet in a deafening applause and the Cullens rose with them despite the urge to run away from the loud din surrounding them. As the audience dispersed into the lobby where hors d'oeuvres were being served. It would be a few minutes before the cast came out and Edward contemplated leaving. That man, even from a distance was intoxicating he didn't know what he would do if he were to be in close range.

So deep in thought he didn't notice when a man stepped up beside him and slipped silently from a marked cocktail glass. "Amazing cast, were they not?" Edward stiffened though nodded resolutely before casting a sideways glance at the small man next to him.

The man in question was beautiful. Bright green eyes, though now surprisingly covered by glasses shown and sparkled. Edward found the spectacles fitting and especially liked the enlarging capability they had on the young man's eyes. His skin was a deep caramel with a definite middle European descent in him. His body was very slight and petite, though made out of muscles that looked surprising like wire cables. That wasn't to say that the young man didn't have some boyish pudge, just not a lot of it.

He stood at no more than five feet six inches, if not a little less. His head came up to just over Edwards shoulders. The perfect height for Edward to rest his head on- no, enough of those thoughts.

'He has British accent.' He mused silently having not noticed it during the show.

"Did you enjoy it?" The boy was no longer staring at the rest of the room with Edward, but had turned and was now fully immersed in examining Edwards's appearance. If Edward could blush, he would have been, and try as he might he could not answer the young man. He was tongued by the green eyed beauty.

* * *

Due to overwhelming Harry voting I scrapped my original story idea, so I'm shooting blind to the wind as of right now. Bear with me.


	3. The Music and The Mirror

I'm going to start putting a quota on how many reviews I get before the next chapter is posted. That was pitiful.

* * *

Edward was saved from answering by a hand reaching out and pulling Harrison to face her. He wanted to kill Alice at that moment- it didn't matter that he still couldn't figure out what to say this was his moment to speak with the man who had so captivated him. And she was ruining it for Pete's sake!

"You're very good at what you do." She told him with the same bubbly tone that usually surrounded her.

"I'm alright, I mean I'm new to the business I haven't been around for years like some blokes I know. To their track record I'm only a tyke." Alice nodded looking very serious.

"Yes, of course. But from the looks of it you have a long and fruitful future ahead of you." He smiled.

"I hope so, theatre is definitely a passion of mine." He stuck out his hand, "Harrison Douglas."

Alice smelled and reached out to shake his hand, "Alice Cullen." He smiled and let go of her hand after the brief shake had finished.

A small boy, no more than two or three, had been winding through the crowd and Harry swooped down to pick him up. Edward and Alice both blinked- that was very fast almost too fast for a human.

Harrison swung the small boy up and blew a raspberry against the boy's shirt. The boy shrieked with laughter and tried to struggle out of Harrison's grip. Bringing the boy back down, Harrison tucked him under his arm. The boy stared out at the two vampires and both resisted a shudder. The boy's eyes were alarming, piercing and almost not natural. He was dressed handsomely in dress pants and a white shirt. The boy's eyes were a deep blue colour and the dark hair was parted neatly on the side leaving a pale face that would have looked intimidating even at the small age if not for the obvious happiness.

"What are you doing up so late? And where is your sister, don't tell me that you are running around without her." Harrison admonished the young child.

"She's here." Was all the young boy said and Harrison shook his head.

"I am sorry miss Alice, but I believe my son here has been up to mischief." Edward would have choked if he could. Harrison righted the boy in his arms so that way he was holding the boy with one arm under the child and the other protectively around his back. "Tommy, this is Alice Cullen." The boy looked at Alice and then huddled more into Harrison. "Now, now Tom there's no need to by shy. Alice is quite a wonderful girl, I think you'd like her…." He left the tail end hanging for the boy.

It worked and he once again peered out from Harrison's chest.

"How old are you Tommy?" Alice asked politely to the young child.

He ducked his face again into Harrison's shirt however neither she nor Edward missed the muffled, "Two" that the boy muttered.

"Tommy, love, I think you need to speak louder."

"No, no we definitely heard you." Alice said still looking at the child.

"We?" Harrison asked.

Edward felt a pang at being so readily forgotten.

"My brother, Edward whom you were speaking to before." Alice briefly introduced the two men before Harrison spoke.

"I am dreadfully sorry, Edward for having gotten side tracked from our conversation." Edward nodded mutely. He was still reeling over the information that his green-eyed god was not homosexual, as he had been hoping. A son. A son and a daughter.

At the thought of a daughter a small dark curly haired girl came through the crowd to tug on Harrison's pant leg. Her dark eyes stood out strikingly from her pale face and once again the vampires were put on guard. Her black and deep plum ankle length dress was a bit mussed and her bow was untied.

"Da." Harrison leaned down and grabbed the girl with his other arm. Standing erect, as if the weight of the two children were nothing he continued his conversations with the Cullens.

"This is my little girl Bella." Edward's heart twisted painfully, so much so that he could hardly stand it. Alice looked over at him almost sadly but as quickly as it had come it was gone.

"Bellatrix Da, not Bella." The young girl admonished. Harrison nodded gravely, "Excuse me, this lovely young lady is Bellatrix." Alice shook the little girl's hand gravely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bellatrix." The girl looked over Alice before nodding her approval. Alice looked at Harrison perplexed for a moment before asking, "I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?"

Harrison nodded with a smile, "It is not a rude question at all!" He chuckled, "I am nineteen, soon to be turning twenty."

"So, assuming that these children are two," Alice started and Harrison nodded.

"I was seventeen, yes. This," he raised the now sleeping boy up slightly, "is Thomas Severus Douglas, and this, "he raised Bellatrix, "is Bellatrix Nymphadora Douglas."

"Those are odd names to say the least."

Harrison smiled, "They are, I have another one back at home, Teddy Remus Douglas." Edward gulped.

"A third?" He asked almost timidly."

Harrison nodded, "Oh yes," he said almost gaily. "All two, Teddy is a few days older than the twins, but they all get on well enough."

"Different mothers?" Alice asked, it almost seemed like she disapproved, but that was not like her.

"I'm sorry, Teddy is not mine originally." Harrison explained still seemingly not perturbed by their questions. "Thomas and Bellatrix are mine, while Teddy was the son of two late friends of mine. They died in a car crash unfortunately in the days following his birth."

"How did he come to be with you?" Alice asked now curious.

"Well, his grandmother, Andromeda, bless her soul took him in however, she just could not keep with him. As I was named his godfather I felt it my duty to take young Teddy in and raise him as my own." Alice nodded and almost looked sad.

"Does he know?"

"No, and I do not know yet if he ever will." Harrison looked almost thoughtful, "as an orphan myself I would never want to keep the truth about a child's parents from him. However I am hesitant. I supposed it all depends on the boy's strength of mind upon turning old enough to learn the truth." He paused and then almost at once continued his muse, "But then again how to tell when they are truly old enough?" He stopped and smiled at the two.

"I am sorry. I didn't realize my musing would come out at such a grand event like tonight." He smiled gaily at them. "I must excuse myself, I have two sleeping beautys in my arms I believe it is time to put them to bed." At some point in the conversation Bellatrix had fallen asleep. Alice nodded at his assessment.

"Do you need help?" She asked, and Edward secretly hoped that Harrison would say yes. Anything to spend more time with this man.

"No, no I am perfectly all right. Though they are in the 'terrible twos' as some say, when they sleep they are angels." He smiled at them. "If not for the current occupation of my hands I would gladly shake yours good evening. Alas, since I am not able to, I must simply bare you a fond farewell." He smiled, nodded at the two and then swept gracefully through the crowd being careful not to bump or joust his two children.

"You're head over heels in love with him." Alice said turning to Edward.

"Even so my affections can not be returned. He has children that clearly shows a lacking of a certain sexual orientation. Or, if you haven't noticed I am not a busty blonde, nor any other type of female."

"Edward, give him a shot." She turned to him, "This is when they get out of rehearsal tomorrow. Why not hit him up for coffee?" She handed him a napkin with a time on it.

"How did you get this?" Edward asked dubiously.

"A little flirting and showing can get you anything." Alice said in her light airy tone that he was accustomed to. Edward could not help but shake his head.

* * *

Harrison came through the door of his suite into a darkened but seemingly large hotel room. Placing the twins down in their respective "big kid" cribs he changed out of his good clothes and into a pair of comfy slacks and a light cotton shirt.

Hopping into bed Harrison clicked off the lights, content to lie there and contemplate.

A lot had happened since Hogwarts, the conjoining of minds, and final battle, the second chance.

'The second chance.' He mused to himself. At the end of the final battle Harrison, then Harry could not bring himself to be a killer. He just could not simply lower himself to take a life. It was a crime against nature.

In retrospect his decision, and thus the ministry's decision was an odd one. The major death eaters were changed into infants, only minutes old, and then purged of their evilness and sins. Behind this was the idea that it was nurture, not nature that created the beast. The major death eaters were dispersed all over the globe to loving good families that could best raise these previous villains. Their old life had ended, the death of the 'dark lord', 'Voldemort' as the prophecy had spoke of did in fact happen.

If it hadn't been for Dumbledore Harry would never have had the strength to do what it did to take in the now innocent infants of Thomas Marvolo Riddle and Bellatrix Artemisia Lestrange.

Dumbledore had in fact "died" before the battle, but he lived on in Harry. Not in memory, or in spirit, but in reality. Harry and Dumbledore conjoined to become one being, Harry got all of Dumbledore's memories, and power. He also got Dumbledore's quirks like, unending kindness and forgiving, along with excessive cheerfulness (in Harry's opinion), and a love of sweets (not that it wasn't there before).

The blasted fool had made him take in the two, the two people he hated most in the world. But something happened that had nothing to do with Albus, and had everything to do with Harry. He began to love them. Tom was scared and timid, it was easy to see why he was picked on and how he was able to go to such means of protecting himself- even by using the dark arts. And Bella, when raised in a house of love and not hate, was a beautiful young girl with a love of theatrics and a still unending love for Tom. They were truly good kids. They probably were to begin with last time as well, but the environment they lived in proved fatal- not only to them but also to countless others.

He had left the wizarding world, though not permanently to begin his career. He could never leave the wizarding world permanently; he just simply needed a breather. He would go back someday, most likely to teach at Hogwarts (after all someone needed to be there to keep and eye on the newly reformed death eaters.)

He looked over at their cribs, all three in a row.

It was hard being on the road with three little ones, if he wasn't so good at what he did, and if his kids weren't so well behaved he would had never gotten to keep them with him, let alone casted.

Sighing he leaned back against the pillows, the day catching up to him.

A good first night. A handsome bloke with a friendly sister. Both who happened to be vegetarian vampires. That man seemed like husband material to him! 'After all,' Harry smiled, 'The kids need a second parent figure.'

Harry fell asleep, barely waking when the cribs started to glow and the three figures climbed out. Teddy, Bella, and Tom and crawled into Harry's bed and crowded around him. Hardly waking Harry held out his arms and one of the twins, he could bet it was Bella, crawled into his arms while the two boys tried to get as close to him as possible.

Dawn came and found the Douglas family wrapped around each other, and quite content. This was family, and this was how it was supposed to be. And Harry would not have it any other way.

* * *

Yes, a lot of you will be angry for the who Tom and Bella thing. But really, I thought it was a somewhat new, innovative idea. Yes, I am sure the everyone has heard of the 'death eaters getting turned into babies, chaos ensues' stories. However this will be an actually serious one. I have a few different ideas I am playing with and will continue soon. I will explain more about the Dumbledore thing later- but trust me- it's cool.


	4. Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Life

So, I have finally given up on my review quota, as it seems that it will never be reached. So, for those who reviewed, thank you ever so much. For those who didn't, take pride in the fact that this is so late because of you. Heavy, I know.

Harrison shoved his hands into his jean pockets as soon as the opened steel door shut behind him and stepped out on the street. It was a cool summer almost evening. Harrison knew the instant he opened the door that the vampire he had met the previous night was there, however since he did not feel as though there were any ill intentions he decided against calling out. About halfway down the little back alley the vampire, Edward, called out to him. "Harrison!"

Harrison turned and watched the vampire do a very convincing human jog. The young man obviously wasn't new to the undead game and had learned to blend in seamlessly- among muggles of course. A well-trained wizard could easily spot him, even without the red irises, and Harrison was if nothing else- a well trained wizard. "Edward Cullen," He greeted cordially sticking out his hand once more for a shake.

Edward took it looking perplexed. Harrison could feel Edward's untrained legilimency poking at his head, but refused to let it in. The boy was a natural mind reader! Unfortunately he had never sought to control it. Harrison frowned internally, this would not do. An untrained legilimen was a dangerous thing. If he was muggle and came across an untrained wizard their entire world would be blown wide open.

He for a moment contemplated sealing the boy's power, but he struck that thought down immediately. Just because he shared a part of himself with Dumbledore did not mean he would make the same decisions. No he would wait, and watch and see if the boy either needed to be sealed or trained. He would not enjoy sealing, but if that was what it would came down to in order for all parties to be the safest he would do it.

"What brings you here, now?" Harrison asked, already half knowing the answer.

Edward brought out the napkin with ending time of the rehearsal. Harrison nodded, "Waiting for someone I see. A few more of the cast will be leaving soon I suspect. However I think a good chunk is hanging back and staying at the theatre for the break, so depending on who you are looking for I might be able to help." Harrison briefly went through the eligible (and the not eligible but still looking) members of his cast in his mind so as best to help the young man.

"I was actually waiting for you." Edward almost added a 'sir' onto the end, but he couldn't understand why. The young man in front of him was only nineteen, but he seemed older and also had this amazing air of authority around him.

Harrison blinked for a second and then a broad smile broke out over his face. "Brilliant!" Edward seemed a bit on the shy side, but he would eventually come around. "Would you do me the honor of eating an early supper with me? I only have a short time until I have to be back and would like to have something in my stomach." Edward nodded still slightly dumbfounded and proceeded to follow Harrison out of the alley way and onto the busy street.

"So, Edward. What do you do for a living?" If Edward still could, he would have blushed.

"Nothing really, I'm in my last year of high school. I don't really know what I'm going to do afterwards. I mean, did you always know that theatre was for you."

Harrison laughed, "Goodness no! I was planning on becoming a detective after school. But in the end I decided that I would much rather spend my life on stage making people happy then out chasing harden criminals."

Edward nodded, "But how did you go from wanting to be a police man to being an actor?"

Harrison thought for a second. "I don't quite know to be honest. You remember the terrorist attacks in London a few years back right?" Edward nodded, "I remember watching all the horror and suffering and pain and wanting to make it all go away. And I also knew that the best way to do that was through theatre- television or live productions, or even radio."

Edward nodded, "I suppose this is one way of doing that." Harrison nodded.

"Do you like Chinese? I always get my lunch from this little shop over on the corner of Wessex."

Edward shrugged, "I'm not particularly hungry, but I'll see what they have." Harrison changed directions and headed towards Wessex.

"We'll have a great lunch, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Sorry its short, but swine flu is a bitch.


	5. Time to Grow, Time to Go

A/N: I have not abandoned my story, just so you know. But I've got two majors and two minors. So, I generally try to update on breaks but that doesn't always happen, thus me doing this as a sort of apology. Don't kill me, you'll see what I mean.

* * *

Edward attended many more performances of A Chorus Line before the final night. After the show he went around back and stood there watching as Harrison picked up each of his children and hugged them tightly. Edward's still heart clenched painfully. This was no place for him- children? They were so small and vulnerable, he would undoubtedly hurt them. Dammit!

Harrison looked up and offered him a smile as he ushered his brood towards Edward. The smells hit, and it was all Edward could do not to run away. "Harrison. Great performance." It came out as a choked whisper. Harrison looked at him with a calculating eye, and bid a friend to come take charge of the children.

"Come, walk." It was not a suggestion- though it sounded like one, but a command. They walked and ended up going out the back metal doors into the alleyway. Harrison who had been leading stopped and turned once the door was closed behind him. "We leave the day after tomorrow. This was the last few week engagement on our national tour, we go home now." Edward nodded stiffly unable to find words.

Harrison stuck out his hand. "It's been a good time. That you for being such a gracious host in a city such as this." Edward took it and relished in the warm, nearly burning flesh as it came in contact with him. Edward went to retrieve his hand, but Harrison refused to release it. "Go home Edward." Edward looked at the smaller man in shocked confusion. "Go home, heal. You're not ready for this." Edward wanted to shake his head, wanted to put up a fight but couldn't find the strength.

"She left me."

"As I am leaving you." Harrison hadn't meant to sound harsh, but that is how his statement came out. "Its not the right time Edward, my children are still so young, they need all of me, I can't share myself with another person."

"I can help!" Edward's words sounded far away and it was almost as if he was drowning. This was stupid! They weren't even dating- he barely knew Harrison, and he was offering to go halfway across the world, leave his family and share his secrets?

"No." Harrison's voice was firm as he let go of Edward's hand. "Leave Edward. You need time to heal and my and I won't be a rebound. If you need affection so badly go and find some nice boy at a club and spend eternity with him." Edward started shaking his head unconsciously. "Yes." Harrison reaching out a hand and grasped Edward's chin effectively stopping the motion. "You need this, you are young yet though you don't believe that. Have flings, have affairs, and when all is said and done we will find each other again and maybe then it will be right, but not now." Harrison cupped Edward's cheek tenderly, released and took a step back. Walking around Edward to the stage door he paused and without turning around said, "Don't follow, don't try to find." And with that he was gone.

Edward stood there for a long time just staring at the spot where Harrison once stood. He shook his head once, twice, and then uncontrollably, running out of the alley he made straight for Harrison's hotel. One, two, three, four floors later and he was at the door. He wanted to break it down, but there was no use their scents were old, gone. He slumped to his knees in the hallway and that was where Alice found him hours later.

"Alice, why? Why would you send me to him if you saw this end?" Alice squatted down and grabbed his arms and hands.

Forcing him to stand she said, "It will all be worth it in the end." Wrapping her arm underneath his shoulders and around his back she half carried him half dragged him outside and towards the car. Tenderly she placed her brother in the vehicle and strode around to the drivers side.

Buckled in and ready she started the car, "Tell me where he is." Edward's command was silent but deadly and she ignored it. "Tell me where he is!" He screamed and slapped her with all the strength he had. Alice fought to maintain control of the vehicle.

"No."

He slumped into the chair further and cried.

Later he would apologize, and later she would forgive him. Later he would go to the club and later he would go home with a man and pour out his anger and aggression. Later was not now, for now he was broken and needed a few moments to mend and put himself back together.

Harry sighed and placed his bits, bobs, and bags on the floor. Home sweet home as he always called it didn't feel so sweet right now. Agatha his witch nanny carried and put his children to bed, for he simply did not have the energy to.

He knew that his decision was for the best but couldn't help a feeling of reproach and anger to be directed at himself. Agatha came back and took to the corner with her sewing basket to wait out the early evening in peace. Bidding her a goodnight Harry went to his room, second story like his children's bedrooms and fell on his bed. An uncaring flick of his hand directed the things from the area around the front door to put themselves away.

He then cried.

It was for the best, Edward needed to grow up or he could never survive as a parent. Even though he was nearly a hundred years old, it was as though he had never matured past the age at which he was turned!

Later he woke to find two people in his room. If they had truly meant him harm his alarms would have gone off, but as it was they were just angry and confused. Harry sat, his day clothes mussed and his shoes still on.

"You've been crying." Harry nodded; there was no need to deny it.

"Ay, I have. And for good reason, you've got a wonderful boy there Mr. Cullen." He pushed on, "And before you start with the hard questions I must first state that my decision was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do- but it was the right thing." Carlisle went to speak and Harry shook his head, "He's too young. His mind- you never made him mature past his turning year. And I know that it's difficult, but you as his sire must do it! He cannot live forever with the mentality of an eighteen year old! Something must change, and only then will I allow him near my family. You know what I say it true." The vampire looked down and away.

"It is true, I have neglected those duties, but it is hard! What right do I have to take away his youth?"

"That is why it is frowned upon to turn someone who is so young and so impulsive." Harry turned and looked at the other visitor. Though vampires were hard to wound, they could be and even in the dark he could clearly see the bruise on the side of this one's face. "I left you a rather harsh predicament. Something, which I can only blame myself for. Come here Alice." She came over to him and the bed creaked some as she sat on the corner. Harry reached to the opposite side of the bed and opened the top draw of the night side situated there. Pulling out a brown jar he waved his hands over it. "I covered most of the scent, but don't try too hard to smell for it however." Unstopping the cork cap he stuck in two fingers and came out with a thin layer of light green sap. Placing the fingers gently on her face Harry took the time to rub in the layer of healing balm. As he closed the jar and put it away the bruise had already faded and the swelling had gone down.

"You aren't going to abandon him are you?" Alice asked somewhat perplexed. "I cannot clearly see your future."

Harry smiled, "I do not know what the future will bring. However if he and I are truly meant to be the forces at will, will bring us together."

"I lied to Edward." She said suddenly breaking Harry's concentration.

"How so?" Harry asked genuinely curious as Carlisle leaned forward attentively.

"I told him that I saw that everything was going to be okay." Harry didn't know what to say, so it was Carlisle who came to the rescue.

"It will be."


	6. Give Me a Rope to Hold On to

Edward sat on the pier in Seattle just staring at the horizon. In his mind he replayed those finals days and final moments he had with Harrison.

* * *

"Come, walk." Edward hadn't wanted to follow, however it was as though his body was no longer his to control. "We leave the day after tomorrow. This was the last few week engagement on our national tour, we go home now." Edward nodded stiffly unable to find words.

Harrison stuck out his hand. "It's been a good time. That you for being such a gracious host in a city such as this." Edward took it and relished in the warm, nearly burning flesh as it came in contact with him. Edward went to retrieve his hand, but Harrison refused to release it. "Go home Edward." Edward looked at the smaller man in shocked confusion. "Go home, heal. You're not ready for this." Edward wanted to shake his head, wanted to put up a fight but couldn't find the strength. Edward had to keep Harry in his life; he needed him!

"She left me."

"As I am leaving you." The statement came out harshly and Edward flinched.

"It's not the right time, Edward, my children are still so young and they need all of me, I can't share myself with another person."

Edward's heart felt broken in his chest and the burning pain was unbearable. He was being rejected again. Would there ever come a time that he could find someone?

"I can help!" Edward's words sounded far away and it was almost as if he was drowning. This was stupid! They weren't even dating- he barely knew Harrison, and he was offering to go halfway across the world, leave his family and share his secrets?

"No." Harrison's voice was firm as he let go of Edward's hand. "Leave Edward. You need time to heal and my and I won't be a rebound." Edward flinched, that might be slightly true.

"If you need affection so badly go and find some nice boy at a club and spend eternity with him." He remembered shaking his head vaguely, still caught up in the fog and desperation.

"Yes." Edward felt Harrison's hand on his chin and his head stopped its motion. "You need this, you are young yet, though you don't believe that. Have flings, have affairs, and when all is said and done we will find each other again and maybe then it will be right, but not now." The same hand cupped his cheek and Edward was once again struck by the warmth of life. His face was released. Edward closed his eyes unable to watch Harrison and their future walk away. He felt rather than saw Harrison go around him and back to the stage door, they had made it outside. "Don't follow, don't try to find." And with that he was gone.

* * *

It had been years since that night and he relished as his boyfriend Johnny sat next to him on the pier. Johnny was a nice boy and they had been having an off and on relationship for the past four years and they seemed quite comfortable with it.

At first Edward had been angry about Harrison's decision, but in hindsight it had been the right one. At the time of their budding "relationship" Edward hadn't had the chance the mature. He remembered Carlisle coming home that evening smelling of Harrison and from then on his sire changed.

Carlisle had been content to let the family live as a high school aged family for years and now he focused on getting the family to mature and settling into a slightly different style of living.

Edward was now a graduate student at Berkeley, same place as Johnny, and he was determined to get his masters in English Literature and Musical Composition. It was summer now and he determined that it would only take until either the end of next spring or the beginning of the fall afterward to complete his masters' work.

Johnny rested his hand on Edward's shoulder and sighed contently, "Ed, what's on your mind?"

Edward reached his arm around and snagged Johnny's waist, "Nothing, Johnny. I'm just thinking."

Johnny nodded and said nothing; there were times that Edward just chose not to talk. Over the past four years he had learned that Edward went through these stages of what seemed like deep meditation or self-loathing.

He had determined over time that most of these surrounded his two exes, Bella, the girl that turned him on to boys (and for this he was thankful) and Harrison, the actor who had chosen to go back home to England instead of staying with Edward.

He really was thankful for the both of them, Bella turned Edward off females and Harrison drove Edward to him. He shifted slightly in Edwards grasp. He knew that they weren't going to last forever, he was frankly surprised they had lasted this long.

Johnny shivered slightly in the night air and tried to huddle closer to Edward. They were waiting for the weekly Saturday fireworks display, but seemed to be taking forever.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry held the little creature away from his face and stared at it with trepidation. The creature stared back. Bellatrix, Tommy, and Teddy ran around him screaming cheerfully it his eye twitched. "Stop." The small dog in his hands leaned forward and licked his face excitedly before biting him on the cheek. His eye twitched again.

"That's it! Back in the crate!" His children awed, but Harry was firm and the puppy went back into the crate.

"No, no, no 'awe's. She can't be biting people. And I know she's only a baby, but that behavior is unacceptable."

The three children started running around Harry again, this time chanting, "Unacceptable, unacceptable!"

With a roar Harry crouched down and swooped up his three children into his arms. They fell on to the couch where Harry started tickling them.

Once Harry finished tickling them he got up and went to the kitchen to check on breakfast. Ever since getting the puppy a week ago the small family had been getting up around five in the morning to take her out, feed her, and take her for a family walk.

Harry walked over to the stove and lifted the pot lid off of the rice and stirred it gently. "Just a few more minutes." With that in mind he went to the refrigerator and pulled out chicken from the night before. Swiftly and with practiced ease Harry stripped the meat from the bones of the chicken and then diced it up into small chewable pieces.

The proper breakfast usually included a complex carbohydrate and a lean protein such as chicken or turkey. Thus, he had decreed years ago that his family would not consume the regular breakfast products, as they were not healthy enough choices, no bangers, to fried tomatoes, nothing. Just good wholesome, health food. Once he had finished preparing the chicken it was time to take the rice off of the burner.

Grabbing four bowls he equally divided some rice between three of the bowls, and then gave the fourth bowl a much larger portion as it was for himself. He then added chicken to each bowl and added a little salt and margarine to each bowl. With that done he called the kids to breakfast.

They sat and ate happily. Today was Sunday, so that meant homework. Tommy, Teddy, and Bellatrix were in the second year of infant school and would be leaving their school quite soon to start junior school.

Harry sat back from the table and watched his children eat and tease each other naturally. It has been hard, raising them on his own. He has never regretted taking them on as his charges, nor has he ever begrudged them for not letting him have a normal life. Here he was twenty-three and the father to three six year olds. He rarely went out and had fun with his friends and he rarely did anything that did not involve them.

He thought back to that boy he met years ago and sighed internally. 'Edward….'

* * *

I told you I wasn't done! I just had to wait for school to end. So, here's a little tidbit!


	7. And I Felt Nothing

I just realized that the chapter that I had written for this story had not made it up before my computer crashed. My hard drive died this semester, midway through my classes and papers and I ended up losing absolutely everything and ended up taking imcompletes in a few of my classes because of the severe loss of material. It has been a trial, but I hope that I still have you all! Someone emailed me and asked for chapters 7-20 of this story, I have no idea how long this is going to be, maybe twenty, but I doubt it. I certainly, now more than ever have nothing for the future of this story- as I have nothing left on my computer. Fear not! This story will finish. Okay, on with the show!

Edward looked out into the crowd at his graduation for his family, however even with his vampire sight he could not spot them in this vast crowd. He shifted his masters' neckpiece and walked over to the head of his program, they shook hands, exchanged his leather bound certificate and smiled at the waiting cameraman. The formalities over, Edward was clapped on his back and was directed off the stage. When the ceremonies were over Edward wound through the families that had attended the outdoor event, a strong southward wind blew by and ruffled his hair; he smelt the sweet smells of the botanical gardens.

The crowd seemed to part and Edward saw in front of him something that caused him to stop short and loose sight of his welcoming group for a moment. He swore that what he saw was incorrect, but he wasn't. The crowd parted once again and Edward forced himself forward.

"What are you doing here?"

Harrison shrugged, "Fine day for a graduation."

Edward fought to maintain control of his temper. "I would appreciate it if you left."

Harrison smoothed a hand down his suit coat "Alright, just," He paused before his shoulders sank momentarily, "Congrats." He clapped Edward on the shoulder and he fought a flinch. With that Harrison left.

"Don't give me that look Alice."

"But Edward, he came here to see you."

"And he came here too late. I want nothing to do with him. Let's just go home." The rest of the Cullen family exchanged glances before shrugging slightly, this was Edward's decision and maybe he would come around, maybe he would not this was a demon that Edward had to deal with himself.

Arrival back at the house met with an even larger surprise. "Bella?"

She was sitting there, on the front steps of the house seemingly without care for the mess that she was putting back into Edward's life.

"Hello Edward."


	8. I Hope I Get It

Here is the next installment, I only foresee a few more chapters in this story, and boy has it been a ride to write. I'll give you a hint, I am not actually a Twilight fan at all, one could actually say that I am a basher. However, I needed to read the books and write a story so that I can say that I did my research before I wrote off the series, I won't be one of those kinds of hypocrites. So, the others should be up soon? Don't quote me, please, I just found a break in my school work in the wee ends of this section, and then I have one semester left and an internship in New Zealand than graduate school for the next six years. Yay? Gah, anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Edward and Bella sat on the stairs of the porch, the others had left reluctantly in order to give the two some privacy. Edward didn't know what to believe, it had been years, and yet she was here. His heart gave a heavy jolt and he felt confliction over this whole mess.

He really shouldn't have sent Harrison away, it was childish and wrong, but he hadn't helped this feeling of betrayal and anger. Glancing sideways at the woman beside him and he was suddenly very much wishing that he hadn't set Harrison. Another lurch. He really shouldn't have let Harrison walk away!

"Edward," Bella began, but Edward was hardly listening to her. "Listen, I know that I shouldn't have left, it was wrong and I just wanted to see if we could fix things. I've changed, I've gotten older and I just wanted to see-"

"I am sorry that you've come all this way." Edward stood and took a few steps away from her so that her smell wouldn't affect him so.

"But, Edward," Edward shook his head and Bella stopped her plead. He vaguely smelt her tears, but his mind had been made up and he didn't think that it would be changing any time soon. It was as though something heavy had been lifted from his shoulders and he finally felt free.

"I am with someone, I have been for years." It was necessarily the truth, but I think both he and Harrison would agree that they had been together, just separated by time and maturity. Seeing Harrison and giving him the cold shoulder, than coming home and seeing Bella made him realize that Harrison hadn't been too late, he had been right on time.

Bella stood and wrapped her arms around her torso, "I had no notion." She stayed quiet for a few moments before asking, "What is she like?"

Edward paused, how could he answer this? Telling Bella that he was with a guy might really destroy her chances of recovering her obviously shaky self-esteem, however he also wasn't ashamed of the fact that he had permanently changed his preference to men.

"She's a mother." He replied finally with a silent mental apology to Harrison. "Her name is Harriet, Harry for short." His mind searched for memories that he had made no attempt in burying over the years; instead he spent most of his time analyzing them for detail and worth.

"Oh, and how do you do with her children?" Bella sounded almost broken, but there was some kind of strength in it, and Edward felt better about this whole conversation.

"Well, it is two boys and a girl."

"Three?" Bella asked clearly startled at the sheer amount of time and patience both Edward and Harriet must have put in raising them. "Are they yours?" She finally asked, unable to help herself.

"No, no. One is her Godson, whose parents unfortunately passed away. The other boy and the girl are hers though, twins from a previous relationship."

"Must be a handful." Her voice broke.

Edward nodded absently.

"I am moving in with them now that I have completed my education."

Bella stayed silent and Edward turned at the smell of sweet and salty tears.

"Bella, it has nothing to do with you, you know that we never were going to work."

"We could have tried!" Bella tried to choke out almost pitifully and Edward felt his heart squeeze painfully for her.

"No, we would have eventually torn each other to pieces. Harriet won't let me the protective and possessive man that I was with you, she's actually the dominant partner in the relationship." His face had a trace of a grin before it vanished. "You'll find someone."

Bella nodded absently not really listening to him. Edward sighed before leading the shaken girl inside and gently coaxed her into drinking some hot tea with honey. Late night eventually came and Edward found himself driving Bella back to her father's house, where she was visiting having moved to Florida to be closer to her mother and stepfather.

Edward walked her up the door; painfully aware of the look her father was giving him from the living room window where he thought that they couldn't see him.

"Bella," He tilted her head up to look at him. "I believe that this is for the best. I love Harry, not that I don't care for you. It is a different kind of love, that of an equal partnership of parenthood and I won't leave them."

Bella averted her eyes. "Where do they live?"

Edward paused, unsure to tell her before relenting, "London, I leave in the morning. Harriet came for my graduation but left early to take care of the kids."

Bella nodded again, understanding that this would be the last time that they would see one another. Without warning she threw herself into his embrace and cried whole-heartedly.

Murmuring soothing phrases Edward stroked through her hair gently, when her tears had finally subsided they just stayed there holding one another, finally Edward spoke. "I actually must thank you." He didn't bother looking down knowing that he would refuse to move her head from his chest until he made her, "I would never have had the nerve to be with her if it weren't for you, having children, having a family that is truly just mine is incredible. They all accept me." He hoped, but that would sort itself out with time, "I can only hope that something this fantastic happens to you."

He made her release him before stepping back. "I have to go now, they're waiting for me."

Bella nodded forlornly. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead lightly and went back to his car. Opening his door he stood and watched as Bella's father guided her into the house safely. Nodding he sat down into the seat and started the vehicle before backing out of the driveway and cut the wheel so that he could turn and go back to the house.

He wasn't lying, his mind was made and his will resolved, he was going to London, tonight, tomorrow, it didn't matter as long as it was soon and he would find Harrison and would apologize and they would finally become the family that they were supposed to be, the family that both sides had fought to become for a long time. At last, he was really going home.

* * *

iBless!


	9. Beggars Can't Really be Choosers

This is another chapter, and this story could last between one and three chapters more, I would like to stop it at ten, because I like even numbers, but I like my chapters being short quick bites, almost just something to read on the run. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Harry stood in one of the many lobbies of Heathrow International Airport and waited. He had this feeling, no; he knew that Edward was coming. He had been waiting for the better part of three hours when he finally caught sight of the young man who so closely reminded him of Cedric. Cedric had been his first lover, not that anyone knew, they kept it hidden for appearances sake.

When Edward had first approached him, Harry had almost not been able to handle the look alike. It took mere minutes for him to distinguish between the two, however he still felt uneasy to be around the man. It took years to figure out that his attraction to Edward had started as a residual attraction to Cedric, and then an actual attraction to the man himself.

He had kept tabs on Edward for years and felt as though he knew the other man inside and out. When Edward had rejected him at the graduation only days ago, Harry had lost all hope that they would ever be together, however here he was. Edward by now had spotted him and was making his way through the influx of crowd; it was long minutes before they were standing before one another.

"How did you know?" Edward asked and Harry shrugged.

"Sometimes you just get a feeling." He smiled slightly, "And you have concerned siblings with my number."

A frown marred Edward's features.

"They have not had it all these years, Edward. I gave it to them at the graduation." Edward's frown lessoned and Harry crouched and grabbed one of Edward's duffle bags and his roller bag.

"I can take those-" Edward started, however Harry waved him off and started walking towards the short term parking terminal, leaving Edward to scramble to grab this things and follow.

The car ride was short and silent, and Edward was unsure of just how to rekindle whatever it was that they had. Harry pulled over the car next to an old dingy tavern and stepped out onto the sidewalk before going around and opening the boot.

"Where are we?" Edward asked before pressing himself to the door as another car raced by, side streets in London are notoriously small and Edward did not fancy getting hit by a vehicle today.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Harry answered before leading the way inside. Once again Edward was left scrambling to keep up, and he wondered idly if Harry was making him feel like a bumbling idiot on purpose.

Harry had already greeted the innkeeper and was heading up the stairs when Edward entered. He followed Harry diligently up the stairs until they finally came to room 313. "This is where you are to be staying." Harry finally said.

Edward's frown returned, but he said nothing and entered the room once Harry had unlocked it. The room was small and dingy like the rest of the establishment. There was one twin size bed with nearly thread barren brown blankets and white pillowcases. There was a large window that took up most of the far wall, but Edward had nothing to feel because today's forecast was nothing but dreary, dreary clouds. There was an old gaudy lemon yellow lamp that seemed to have come right out of the seventies and finally a large imposing wardrobe whose purpose was to hold his things.

"The lavatory is down the hall, it's communitive, so don't hog it." Harry said dismissively as he put down the things he had carried either on or beside the bed depending on the size and weight of the object. "Tom we'll bring you breakfast in the morning, a variance of different types of blood, all non-human."

Edward's world stopped. "What?" His question came out as a whisper.

"You and your family don't hide well from those who know what they are looking for." Harry said concomitantly and rubbed his sweaty palms down the front of his blazer. "I've known since I first met you, after all, I am a wizard." When Edward did not respond, Harry went over to the door. "I will be back tomorrow at noon for us to chat. You aren't going anywhere near my children until we've had it out."

"Because I'm a vampire?" Edward asked bitterly in a now rare form of immaturity.

Harry sighed, some pity parties were beyond being lost causes, and Edward would just have to get over it himself, "No, because we're involved and I'm a father. I won't jeopardize my family's wellbeing just to get a good shag every now and again." When Edward didn't respond Harry turned and left, closing the door with a soft 'thud'.

Edward was left alone with his thoughts, Harrison, a wizard? How had he not seen it sooner? And he still wanted him, despite knowledge that Edward was a vampire. Vampires didn't live all that estranged from wizarding society, not for the past ten years or so with all the new equalities laws that were passed. There were no big magical communities in America, not like here in Britain or other places in Europe. Well, there were, Edward thought, but his family didn't associate with them.

Edward sat on his bed and found himself taking a deep breath, despite not needing one. With some resignation, Edward unpacked his items into the wardrobe and then collapsed back onto the cot to see if he could relax away the stress that had mounted between his shoulder blades. Could this get anymore complicated? Edward didn't believe so, and he hoped that he was right.

* * *

iBless!

Oh, P.S. Thanks for 150 reviews and more than 400 story alerts!


	10. You'll Never be Lonely with You Know Who

This is the last chapter of A Chorus Line. I can't say it was always a pleasure writing this, however I said that I would finish it, and I did. I really wanted to show that the Wizarding World had improved since the battles with Voldemort, and thus this is my attempt of proving that. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this and be sure to check out my other pieces! (Most of my other pieces have much longer chapters, btw.)

* * *

Edward sat at the ice cream parlor, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, whoever that was, and stared idly at his half eaten ice cream. Upon approaching this weird establishment, Edward was handed an obviously well used small menu by a harried cashier and then was left to his own devices. The menu was entitled, VP Options, in parentheses were the words, 'Vampire Persons'. The menu itself had options of preferential non-human blood mixed with such flavours as black raspberry and maple walnut.

He had chosen almost without hesitation synthetically produced bobcat blood mixed with a choco-de-mint flavour. He then chose a seat towards the back corner where he could see the door, and yet not be too affected by the sun. This was why vampires loved living in the UK, always foggy, rainy, and cloudy, thus perfect. A half an hour had passed and half of his ice cream had been finished when Edward saw Harrison walk through the door.

He bypassed the ice cream and made a beeline right for Edward's table, "Sorry about the wait, parental responsibilities run on no one's schedule but their own." Edward nodded feeling not quite sure about this meet up or where the conversation would head. Harry sat. "Doubtless you have questions for me, I will answer them within reason."

Edward's intention had been to remain calm, cool, and collected. He had intended to remain in complete control over his emotions and in general not act like a basket case. This plan completely unraveled at the sight of Harrison sitting in front of him and having to hide nothing. He broke and asked everything that had ever occurred in his mind to ask him.

To Harrison's credit, he answered every question that was thrown at him, no matter if the answer was revealing, positive, or negative. He owed it to Edward, he supposed, to be as frank and honest as possible. It had been his choice, after all, to choose to leave and then cut all contact with Edward over the years. It seemed as though that had been the right choice, this Edward was different, for the better, and yet there was still some growing up left to do.

When all of Edward's questions had been expended they just sat there at the table and listened to the idle chatter that surrounded them in the ice cream parlor. Edward learned that Harrison was in fact, Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, and was quite the celebrity in the Wizarding World. He also learned about the origin of his children and all about Harry's childhood. It was a lot to take in. He never thought, even with Bella that he might find someone who could truly understand what he had gone through. The stigmatism that Harry had faced, and the knowledge that he contained about vampires soothed Edward's soul. This wasn't just someone trying to get into a relationship under misguided principles he considered with surprise that this relationship might actually work.

And this is how it continued for months, small quiet meetings in different locations. Edward obtained a job at Ollivanders collecting ingredients for potions and wands. It worked out quite well, the collection of a lot of the items was a dangerous process and with Edward being a vampire, it became a lot safer all around. In this world that was so new to him Edward slowly felt as though he was gaining the freedom that he could never have considered in the outside world. After two months of living in the Wizarding World Edward actually found himself attending to shopping and other menial tasks in the daylight.

Those members of society that would deem him dangerous were otherwise content upon viewing his eye colour. It was strange that these people were so ready to accept him, while in muggle world, for he had begun to use their terminology, he would be slaughtered on the spot without consideration for his diet. He was monitored and had his blood samples taken regularly and checked for non-animal and synthetic blood. This was just a precaution, and Edward did not mind it if it meant that he was accepted in a society.

It was a nice spring day in March when Harry and Edward were walking down Diagon Alley. It was this day that it truly occurred to Edward that it was because of Harry, because of his friend and maybe lover that any of these changes were possible. He and several others defeated the dark lord and lead the way for government changes in how magical creatures and those of different blood statuses were treated. It was Harry and a friend of his, Hermione Longbottom nee Granger, that truly championed for the cause of vampire and werewolf rights. Life couldn't get any better, or so Edward thought until something miraculous happened.

Harry had slipped his hand into Edward's when the vampire had been in the midst of deep concentration. Edward's inner dialogue had been interrupted when Harry chose to give his hand a strong and understanding squeeze. Edward stared down at their joined hands in a mystified manner. "You're holding my hand, in public."

Harry didn't give him a verbal answer; he just nodded and continued to window browse.

They were content in their relationship. Edward's next mission was to gain a flat of his own, close by Ollivanders, but somewhere where he could also have peace. The answer came in the private adds in the Daily Prophet. There was a listing for a one bedroom flat above Flourish and Botts. The decision made in his mind, Edward drew up a resume with a good list of references, Harry Potter, Mr. Ollivander, Hermione Longbottom nee Granger, and a one Draco Malfoy who he had taken a rather liking to once learning that he was a somewhat new vampire. It was not long before his resume and application was accepted and Edward and his new friends were busy moving him into his new abode.

It was small, cleanly, and overall bookish as though the sheer library downstairs had migrated slightly to the upstairs. His every wall space and really any open space was covered in books. His book collection was quite vast having lived since around 1900. He had it all from John Locke to Francis Bacon to Homer and Hesiod. His bed was pristine and covered in a nice crème coloured duvet. Since coming to this world he had acquired a medication for sleeping specially prescribed to vampires. It was the absence of certain proteins from their diet that disallowed sleep and with the new medication Edward was able to truly reclaim the one true thing he had missed since 1918.

His kitchen was well stocked with all the newest and improved blood infused foods. These wizards really new how to make a guy feel welcomed. All and all the move to the Wizarding World and becoming a member of their society had given Edward something that he thought he would never achieve, freedom. He was once again free to eat, sleep, and do what he wanted without fear of harm or reprisal from anyone. He felt accepted and slowly bit-by-bit his self-loathing and pity began to subside.

It was not until a year after moving to the Wizarding World that Harry dared to spend the night. Things were becoming normal to Edward, the world didn't hate him and everything was falling into place. After living so long in seemingly internal agony, he was able to be normal and loving. It was then that Harry sprung something on Edward that sealed the deal of their relationship.

"I can't die." Harry said one morning nonchalantly whilst getting dressed from staying the night.

Edward who had been watching from his position on the bed sat up abruptly. "You what?"

"I can't die." Harry sat down on the corner of the bed in nothing but dress slacks and an open white button down with a tie slung haphazardly over his shoulder. "Hermione and I have been experimenting and researching. We don't believe I can die."

Edward stared at his hands as they clenched and unclenched. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Harry gave him a bland look, refusing to play into a dramatic scene with the over emotional vampire, "I am not doing anything, playing anything, or lying about anything. I am telling you because we are partners." He paused, "And because I wanted to you to know that you won't be alone for the rest of eternity now."

The room was silent.

"When do you think that you became," Edward struggled with the word, "immortal?"

Harry shrugged, "We are thinking that I could never truly die once I survived the killing curse once. My aging as severely slowed down over the years, I mean look at me." Harry gestured to himself, "I don't look a day over twenty-three. My height is a joke and my frame is not filled out in the least. I look like a scrawny little cretin."

"Harry," Edward didn't know what to say beyond that.

"So, you're stuck with me Edward." Harry said with finality in his voice. "Everyone is going to age and die around me, I've come to terms with that. Barely, but I have. You are in the same boat that I am." Harry caught Edward's downcast eyes, "We're going to make this together. Life is always worth living with a partner by your side."

Harry reached out and Edward clasped his hands tightly. "Together, Harry." They nodded, their resolve firm and never looked back.

* * *

iBless!

R&R!


End file.
